Why am I like this?
by BadWeebFics
Summary: This was a summer vacation they were all going on,
1. Be afraidBe VERY afraid

Disclaimer:No,I don't own Yugioh,or The Simpsons, which is where I got the idea for this.

GRONEIG!!!TAKAHASHI!!!! I WILL GET YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik,Bakura/Ryou,Kaiba/Joey.

"I get the window seat! I get the window seat!" shouted Yugi. He ran into the seat. Yami

was about to put his hand on his armrest,but,realizing it was partly _his_ armrest,Yugi hissed,and swatted it away. "Koi,you really scare me sometimes........" he said,sitting in the middle seat in the plane. Joey sat next to Yami,Serenity in the last seat in the row across,Mai next to her,

followed by Duke. And,behind them was Anzu directly behind Yami,Honda behind Joey,

and Rebecca behind Yugi. One row had Kaiba,Mokuba,and Ishizu. Another with Malik,

Marik,and Noah. Another row had Bakura and Ryou.

This was a summer vacation they were all going on,

they needed to relax. And,wouldn't you know it,Mokuba and Noah began to sing: (A/N:they

are on a private jet...............Kaiba pays.HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

_"I know a song that gets on evrybody's nerves,everybody's nerves,everybody's_

_nerves.I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,and this is how it goes........"_

And they went on singing that for 20 minutes,until Yami shouted,

"SHUT UP!!!!!OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NERVES IN HALF!!!!!!!!" Yugi stirred. (he was asleep)

"Koi,keep it down.." he said,laying back down on Yami. Yami rolled his eyes.

Bakura was playing _Larry the Looter_. (A/N:Sorry Matt Groneig...It was cliche. I think)

"Alright,stick it to the man!" he shouted. (A/N:Once again,sorry Matt.) Ryou hit

him on the back of the head. "Inside voice,Bakura." he said,gritting his teeth. "Sorrry."

the Tombrobber said,as a greengrocer shot him (In the game,duh. _Once again:SORRY  
MATT GRONEIG)_. "Urik rajj baka!!" he shouted,cursing in egyptian. (Or just some jumble

I made up.)

(LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER)

Yugi sat up,looking at the island below him. "YIKES!!!" he yelped,grabbing Yami's arm. Yami yawned. "What is it,hikari?" he said,looking at him. He pointed out the window. Yami's eyes widened. "THAT ISLAND IS SHAPED LIKE A SKULL..........." he said loudly.

**BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!**

"Wow,already we're here!" Ishizu said. The wrinkles in her sleevless beige

shirt vashined as she stretched her arms.

(LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER)

Yugi walked onto a boat dock,holding Yami's hand tightly in fear. "Yami......"

he said,as they walked onto the island. "Hm?" Yami said. "I-I-I'm afraid..." he said,

gulping. "Look,if anybody hurts you,I'll send them to the Shadow Relam." Yami said,

smiling. He said it like it was is job to torture villans. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hello...." said a scary voice. Yugi grabbed Yami's waist. That voice.......it was so

cold. Yami looked at him sternly. "Where's out hotel?" he said,gripping the millenium

puzzle _tight,_ Yugi winced as the man pointed to a building,and looked at Yugi.

No paticular expression,just a small smile,that's all. But,Yugi got scared anyway.

That night,Yugi was tossing and turning in bed. Yami knew he was having bad dreams. Yami kissed him on the forehead,and went back to sleep.

Yugi woke up suddenly. He snuck out of the hotel for some investigation.

There _had_ to be something wrong. He snuck into a bush far from the hotel. He saw a building

that said, _"House of Pain."_ Yugi scratched his forehead."I guess I'll go inside." (cough

idiotcough) He went inside.

"Greetings,little one..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heh,heh,heh..."

"Mewl....."

Me:YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!CHAP 2 COMING REEEEEEAL  
SOON!


	2. Ah It's Anzu! I mean, MEOW It's Anzu!

Me:I love this idea!

Yugis POV

I ran up to the hotel,and into my room. "Yami?You there"

I said. Everything seemed a bit..._bigger..._Yami looked at me. "What the-A kitten"

he said. I grabbed a piece of paper,and wrote:

_Yami,_

_It's me,Yugi. That creepy guy at the dock turned me into a kitten...HELP!_

_-Yugi_

"Oh my Ra...YUGI!THAT'S YOU" he said. I meowed"Duh..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRR

Yamis POV

I snuck out,Yugi in the palm of my hand. So this is the house of pain. "Wow,it is creepy..."

I said. I winced when I saw a dalmation chasing Yugi around. It barked,and I could hear

Yugi gasp. Mindlink time:

_Yami,it's Duke!_

_Serious!_

_YES!_

I put my hand on Duke's head. "Hmmm,stay here and keep watch,alright,Duke"

I said. He barked happily. "Alright then." I hitched up my pants. "Let's go Yugi"

Duke's POV

Those guys are doomed...I know it. That guy is crazy. An absolute nut.

I walked back and forth. Geez,I hate black and white vision.

**_FUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!_**

And...now.(A/N:Gee,that was pointless...yah)

Yami's POV

I looked at myself. Fur"NYAH" I shouted. Yugi sniggered. "Nya"

I said,which meant"Yeah,yeah,laugh it out..." I looked at Yugi,who was rolling with

laughter. (A/n:I am translating there nyahs and meows into english,k?). Yugi sat

up. "Now what're we gonna do" he asked,confused. I shrugged. "Leave a note,

and notify the others." I said,scracting a rug do to cat instincts. I hate being a

cat. Let's see...I still have my hair and clothes,and that's it. Yugi was the same.

He walked out the door,and I followed.

No POV,averageness.

Yami and Yugi constructed a note:

_Dear Friends._

_Me,Yugi,and Duke are going on an exploration around the island._

_Do not follow us,as there is said to be rabid tree monkeys _( "Yami" Yugi

hissed)._We will bring back any interesting stuff we can bring. You may wonder_

_why we asked Duke to come and not any of the others,riiight? Well,Duke has_

_recently been studying animal classification. He can help up figure out which _

_animals are same,and which animals are unsafe,and it might help some of _

_his animal reasearch. He could get into a good college,you know._

_Regards,_

_Yami. (Atem)._

After some EXTEREMLY tough packing (NO APPOSABLE THUMBS!) ,they made their way into the vast jungle. Suddenly...they saw someone towering over them.

"Ah! It's Anzu"

"I mean: MEOW! IT'S ANZU"


End file.
